1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus which alerts the driver by an alarm or the like when the driver is changing the lane to ahead of another vehicle traveling in a rear-side area of the own vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are conventional driving support apparatus which detect other vehicles and alert the driver by an alarm or the like in such a situation where the driver is driving a vehicle on the first lane of a two-lane section of a roadway, and the driver is changing the lane to another while other vehicles are traveling behind on the second lane. Blind Spot Warning (BSW), which detects a vehicle traveling in the blind spot of a rear-side area with respect to the own vehicle, and Lane Change Assist (LCA), which alerts the driver when a vehicle is approaching to pass the own vehicle, are well-known examples of the conventional devices.